Player In Management Position
by Confession68
Summary: AU The King as set his pawns ... and is now about to take the board. No one builds in his territory and gets away with it. LuNa


**Author's Note: **I was listening to DJ Tiesto's Walking on Clouds … and suddenly this idea popped into my head … As I thought more and more about it … it made me laugh, and Al popped into my head, and I thought to myself … she would love that … -.- So, I decided to go ahead and write it! X) In any case, I hope you all enjoy this bit of randomness.

**This fic is dedicated to Alastair, the whore. You better enjoy this, slutbag.**

**P.I.M.P.**

The man walked into the strip club, shifting his eyes around before reaching up to tilt his hat to the side and to the front, the black feather flowing from the black hat bobbing softly as he did. He rolled his shoulders to move the long, white fur coat back over his shoulders. Then he reached down to straighten out his pin striped suit before finally walking inside fully. Wrapping his gloved hand over the head of his cane, he then tapped it against the ground as he walked, his hand fitting nicely over the skull and crossbones with the hat upon its head.

As he walked in, he rounded a platform, all the while keeping his eyes on the woman dancing on it. There was a rather large crowd of men around it as they cheered and leered to the beautiful, buxom beauty. He peered at her intensely with one eye through the brim of his hat, the other covered by its tilt. Eyes slowly shifting down, he watched her breasts bounce with her vigorous dance to the equally vigorous music. Going lower still, he watched her ass bounce and jiggle right along with the busty mounds.

His brow slightly quirked in approval to the little short and thin shorts she sported as half of her ass hung out of the bottom. Then he slowly shifted his eye back up to her breasts, her entire torso bare except for two little heart patches that covered her sweet little nipples. As he rounded to the front, his very presence seemed to make the other men notice him as they turned and parted for him to advance to the front. He slowly lifted his head to watch as she hugged her pole, sliding her nice voluptuous little body down it.

Turning her head slightly, the vixen smiled right at him as she slid back up her pole and then left it, swaying her curvy hips as she approached him. He lifted his one eye up to her as he watched her approach. As she walked towards him, one foot in front of the other, she ran her hands up her body before running them down her large breasts and then her flat stomach. One hand went lower still as it cupped her enticing little lips, running her finger between them before running her hand back up her body again and to her breasts.

This little action caused a great cheer as she continued forward towards him. He watched her intensely as his hand tightened around the head of his cane. Then she began to sway her hips more into a dance as she waved her arms above her head, enticingly. Then she got closer to him as she danced, twirling around once as she stood right over him. Then she shimmied down spreading her legs wide in front of him.

Blinking his eyes slowly, he then shifted them down her lovely body as she reached behind him and grabbed the back of his neck. She continued to move her hips to the music, even in her crouched position, as she pulled him closer to her body. His mouth dried out a bit as his face came closer and closer to her sweet little snatch. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her delicious scent and almost groaned. He heard her deep chuckle as she released his neck and suddenly stood to move on. However, a man quickly leaned up on the stage.

"Come over here, baby! I just gave you a ten! I deserve a dance like that! And he didn't even give you shit!" He yelled as he reached for her.

The man glared his one eye, but watched as she kicked the lewd man off the stage gracefully, continuing to lift her leg up slowly. She ran her hands down it slowly before lowering it, using the kick to her advantage. A great deal of cheers sounded as she smiled and then walked back to her pole, turning to offer the man a wink. The lewd man groaned as a hand went to his nose, still laid out on the floor from her kick.

Chuckling to himself, the man in the pin stripes then turned to move on to another platform where another voluptuous woman was dancing. Doogal frowned deeply, having seen the entire display. He would have to talk to her after her shift. Then he frowned deeper as he shifted his eyes to the man who was making his way to the other platform.

The man in the pin stripes watched as the other woman wrapped a leg around the pole and slid down it, the pole in between her breasts. Sliding back up it again, she then slid her leg up higher to hook the pole and then leaned all the way back, her long hair reaching the floor. When she spotted the man in the pin stripes, she almost grinned as she winked at him and then blew him a kiss with her freehand. One side of his lips curving up into a smirk, he winked back at her as he lifted his head a bit more.

Grinning now, she quickly whipped her head back up and jumped up with her leg still hooked to the pole and twirled down it. Chuckling again, he then turned around, but didn't move as he stared Doogal down. Doogal's frown deepened as he also seemed to watch that exchange. Thing was … he had never seen this man in his club before. Why were his women so enraptured with him? After awhile, the man in the suit slowly reached up and placed a hand on his black hat before twirling his cane once and then making his way towards Doogal.

"Evening …."

"Who are you, and why are you bothering me?" Doogal asked as he glared further to the man.

Lifting his gaze a bit more, the man shifted his eyes between each blond woman that was sitting in Doogal's lap. They both smiled at him, the one on the left giving him a slow wink. Lips curving up a bit, he then shifted his eyes to the other one, who bit her lip and winked at him. Smile curving up further, he then looked back down at Doogal.

"I just wanted to say … that I admire your club …" The man said as he casually looked around at the place before looking back down at Doogal.

"Do you now?"

"Yes …" He said in a slow drawl as his lips curved a bit in a small smile. "However …."

"However?" Doogal asked as his eyes narrowed further.

"You chose a very bad place to put it …"

"The hell are you talkin' about?"

"You see … it's right in the middle of my territory …"

"What the fuck are you on about? I've been here for almost a year now!"

"Yes …" He said in his slow drawl again as he smiled a bit wider. "I know …" He finally finished as he shifted his one visible eye to the waitress holding a tray some distance near them. The woman smiled and gave a slow wink. "As a matter of fact … I know everything there is to know about it …" He continued as he looked back down at Doogal slowly.

"You better fuckin' explain yourself, mother fucker!"

The man in the suit slowly waved his hand to the side, and both women suddenly got up and stepped away from Doogal. "What the …?!" Doogal exclaimed as he looked at the women as they walked away some distance and then turned to watch.

The man then slowly walked up to Doogal and placed the head of his cane under his chin. "What I mean … _mother_ fucker … is that I know every financial piece of information there is to know about your little club here … I know your daily and monthly revenues. I know how much tips daily each of your bitches gets. I know each and every name of your clientele. I even know the names of every single employee as well as even your suppliers … Shit … I even know the name of your bitches' hair and make-up dresser … I know everything … I also know how to put you under for good, and I even know how to put you in the red." He explained as he smirked down at the man.

"What the … fuck …?" Doogal exclaimed as he frowned up at the man.

"You see … I even know that you were about to start whoring out my bitches …"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! _Your_ bitches?!"

"That's right … mine … No one whores out my bitches … and no one builds a club in the middle of my fuckin' territory … You got me … _mother_ fucker?" The man said as he pressed the cane deeper into his throat.

"Wha-Wha-Wha …?!" The man stuttered as he gaped up at him.

"I suggest you shut down tonight … and never show your face around here again. Besides … I doubt you will do any good without the bitches …" The man said as he suddenly removed his cane and turned on his heel, his fur coat flowing out around him.

Raising his arm into the air as he walked away, he curved his fingers in a beckoning motion. Doogal watched in utter disbelief as the two blonds laughed and trotted after the man. At a loud clattering sound, he looked over to the black haired waitress, who had just dropped the tray and began to follow him as well. The long, blue haired dancer to his left suddenly laughed as she leapt from her platform and ran after them.

Then his eyes immediately shifted to the other dancer, who was still dancing on her platform and sighed in relief. After all, she was the one who brought in the most money. However, as the man neared the platform, she neared the edge of it. The man suddenly held his arms out as he kept walking, and she turned and fell backwards, right into his waiting arms.

"What the fuck …?" He said quietly to himself as he watched them all leave his club. He was left with absolutely nothing.

"Dude, I think that was the Pimp King Luffy …" Someone muttered and then more people began to talk amongst themselves before leaving the club as well.

As the group left the bar, all were laughing except for the man. The orange haired woman in his arms wrapped hers around his neck and began to kiss and lick over it.

"Did I do good, baby?"

"You did good, Nami. Were you able to get it?"

"Of course I was. Robin was able to get the combination, I was able to sneak into his office and steal it all, and Camie's getting it out of her locker right now. Oh! Speaking of which …"

"Hey!" Camie called as she caught up with them, a duffle bag hanging over her shoulders. "I've got all his money." She said as she lifted the bag slightly.

"Good, he owes me. After all … he was using my bitches." He said as he smirked. "And the rest?"

"Conis, Vivi, Kaya, and I were able to gather a lot of clientele and Robin was able to get the list … so … all we gotta do is let them know where we are and boom … all that money will be ours." Nami said as she kissed his chin.

"Did you run into any problems?"

"Not really … but I hated that asshole …" Vivi said as she frowned a bit. "He liked to grab our asses a lot … I think he may have groped Conis once."

"Yes, he did …" Conis replied as she also frowned.

"I'll send Zoro and Sanji to rough him up a bit for you later then."

"Thank you, boss." They all said at the same time as they grinned.

"Mm …" He hummed as he smiled.

Nami grinned up at him as she removed his hat, placing it on her head and then ran her fingers through his hair. "It's been a long time, baby, four months … Did you miss me?"

"You better fuckin' believe I did … and after that dance … You owe me."

"Mmm, of course I do … I have a lot of making up to do." She said as she sucked on his ear.

"Yes, you do …"

"You didn't let any of those other whore's touch what's mine … did you ...?"

"Fuck no … None of them can ever compare to what you do to me, baby …" He said as he took her lips with his.

"Mmm …" She moaned against his lips as she took his tongue into hers. "Good …" She said after awhile. "I would have hated to have had to kill them all …" She said against his lips.

He chuckled with a growl as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth. The women who followed smiled at the two. Nami was the queen bee, head of all of them. She helped him manage them and their funds, but still worked for him too. No one was allowed to touch her, except for him, and vice versa.

"These little patches are annoying …" He muttered as he licked over the top of her breast.

"Mmm, we're not home yet, Luffy. You can take them off later." She said as she grinned.

"I'm not letting you sleep tonight …" He growled as he roughly took her lips with his.

She moaned into the kiss, looking forward to it.

"I wouldn't dream of it …"

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **Luffy da Pimp King! XD Anyways, that was a little fic for Al. X) She, of course, didn't like that I had no smex. Too bad! XD Anyways, I hope you naughty folks enjoyed this short read. Ja! XD

**P.S. **OMG! I totally forgot to give 0EXTwenty credit for the story's title! XD Thanks, chicano! XD

**P.S.S.** I added a bit more! I totally forgot about a scene I wanted to add, so I added it! I hope all who've read it already get the chance to read that! There was also something else I forgot to add. X9


End file.
